


Bits and Bobs, Odds and Ends

by RedSummerRose



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Based on RP, F/M, Fluff everywhere, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSummerRose/pseuds/RedSummerRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fandom drabbles from Tumblr. Asks and prompts, just a place to store all my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises

She whispers in his ear, smiling brighter and wider than he’s ever seen her before.

The Vision, would describe the odd feeling that exploded in his chest as a mixture of pride, shock, and ecstasy.

" _And, you are sure of this_?" He asks, unsure of whether or not he wanted the answer.

Wanda nods, green eyes lit up with joy. “I’m positive.”

In a moment of sheer, unbridled happiness, The Vision sweeps his wife up into his arms, twirling her about in a hug. She laughs, hands on his shoulders as to steady herself.

Still in his embrace, The Vision kisses Wanda’s flat stomach, paying no mind to the fabric of her dress. He smiles, knowing it will not stay that way for long.


	2. Chaos and Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUPCAKES!

The Vision has no need of food, this much, Wanda knows.

And yet, here he is, standing in the kitchen with her, attempting to help in Wanda’s quest to make Jan something delicious for her birthday.

The mansion’s kitchen is in a word; messy. Despite his predilection and programming for order, Wanda’s natural chaos had swept him away in a minor explosion of sugar and yellow food coloring. Flour smudged her cheeks and dusted her hair.

However, on the counter, sits a tray of perfect, gold and black frosted cupcakes. They are chocolate, Jan’s favorite.

"They’re beautiful, Vizh. Jan will love them. I hope." She squeezes his hand, getting a squeeze in return.

' _I do not see why she would not, Wanda. After all, you made them_.”

At this, Wanda leans over, giving the synthezoid an almost too quick peck on the lips. Vision can feel the somewhat gritty texture of her lips, coated in sugar.

“We made them, dear. Together.”


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly super pleased with this one, not gonna lie.

The tension between them has been more than a little unbearable lately. Wanda can’t pass the Vision in the halls of the mansion without feeling a surge of inflexibility. She imagines, this is how Pietro must have felt during all of their sibling feuds. 

After their latest argument, Wanda and Vision had retreated to separate corners, to cool off and settle down. The cooling off, however, had transmuted into a deep freeze.

As a couple, they didn’t argue much. Once in a blue moon, however, things would inevitably boil over, with as much passion as they treated the rest of their relationship.

It Wanda, who eventually extends an olive branch, missing him too much to remember why they fought in the first place. And usually, he accepts the peace offering with a somewhat forceful kiss.

Admittedly, it was Wanda’s favorite part of their disagreements.


	4. Vibranium Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes universe.

It is raining in Latveria. Furious sheets of ice cold rain pour down on the SHIELD team, in the midst of cleaning up one of Doom’s latest schemes, Luckily, it was foiled last minute by some quick thinking on T’Challa’s part, for which Steve is eternally grateful.

So, now he stands, waiting for the SHIELD agents to finish up, keeping an eye on everything. In the midst of a furtive eyeroll at Agent O’Grady, Steve is half surprised to feel a pair of arms wind around his waist, squeezing tight.

"All set, soldier?" Jan grins, brown eyes alight, hair completely soaked. 

Steve smiles at her, hoisting his shield off the ground, where he had set it previously. Carefully, he raises it above their heads, where rain falls against the vibranium in a musical rattle.

"Almost. What are you doing out here? Asides from getting soaked."

Jan stands on tip toe, giving Steve a kiss, hands slick with water, as she runs them over his shoulders. As they pull back, Jan hums a snatch of a song Steve knows was added in his pop culture education.

"Just singing in the rain, Steve." Jan adds, cheekily, squeezing his arm before ducking out from under his shield, pulling him towards the Quinjet.


	5. Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision during A vs X.

When Alex and Lorna attacked Vision, Wanda felt a unexpected surge of anger, radiating into her magics.

Momentarily, she forgot that Tony needed her, forgot that she had a Phoenix host to deal with, forgot that once upon a time, Alex had been a friend, and Lorna her half sister.

All she wanted was to make sure Vision was alright. For a moment, it felt like old times, the two of them, fighting side by side.

*********

In Wakanda, when Namor attacked, The Vision had been on site, helping to evacuate citizens and provide cover for his fellow Avengers. He watched the battle between Wanda and the Atlantean, the might of the Phoenix crackling and dancing against her potent chaos magic.

Seeing her pour her strength into one final blast, the aftermath sends her plummeting dangerously to the ground, Namor sent hurtling in the other direction. Without thinking, he soars upward, catching her unconscious form in both arms. Walking through the portal to K’un L’un, Vision can’t help but feel a surge of nostalgia, his ex-wife in his arms.

*********

When they see each other next, in the makeshift infirmary, Wanda dragging a portable IV behind her, Vision was relieved to see her up and about. Their eyes met briefly, before she looked away, awkwardness palpable between them.

It was Wanda who spoke first. “Valkyrie told me, you were the one who brought me here. Thank you, Vision.” In a bout of her normal spontaneity, when it came to him, she leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Blushing faintly, she hurried off past him and towards Jen.

The Vision searches his feelings at this, and finds that it feels… right.


	6. Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little dark, just FYI.

It was a crack in her ears, before the gun was wrest from the HYDRA minions hands.

 

"Oh…"

 

At first, nothing hurt. The gunshot wound near her clavicle blossomed red, the crimson almost indiscernible from her coat. Wanda heard people shout her name, as if from far away.

And then she fell, intense pain started to rise in her chest, radiating in waves as she hit the ground, stunned and too weak to move.

"Wanda, you’ll be okay. Everything’s alright. SHIELD’s coming." She heard Jan say, her voice skittering on this side of panic.

As her eyesight blurred, Wanda felt someone squeeze her fingers. Slowly, cautiously, she looked over, to see her husband holding her hand, his expression mostly blank. She could still see the worry in his eyes. Then, slowly,  everything went dark, and quiet.

*******

When next she woke, it was in a screen partitioned section in the Manison’s infirmary.

Medical equipment pinged softly, in the almost completely empty halls, monitoring her pulse. A convolution of bandages was wound tightly around her chest, and an IV needle was set in her forearm. As she sat up, Wanda could see her ruined uniform and headpiece draped over a nearby chair, the blood standing out starkly against the bright red shade of her uniform.

However, nothing else seemed as important as who was In the chair to her left. Vision, waiting silently, seemed to break from his thoughts, refocusing his attention back to his wife with a look of relief.  

" _Wanda. You are alrigh_ t." His voice was reassuring, as much as she knew he could muster. 

Sliding a gentle, careful arm around her, the synthezoid pulled her close, or as best he could while trying not to hurt her. Grateful to be safe, and in his embrace, Wanda leaned in, pressing a thankful kiss to her husband’s chest.


	7. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment after Jan gets back from the Microverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I know nothing about Jan's time in the Microverse

It is a few days after her initial return from the Microverse, that Steve finally gets a moment alone with Jan.

She is sitting in an unused meeting room, pouring over at least three different reports, all from previous missions and incidents she missed since her absence. A cup of coffee sits mostly untouched by her elbow, except for a dark red lip print on the rim.

When she see him in the doorway, Jan gets to her feet, smiling a bit. “Watching me work? I’m sure there are better things you could be watching me do.” She winks, drawing closer, only a hand’s length between them.

Steve laughs, sliding his hands around her waist, pulling her even closer. “I’m sure you’ve got plenty of plans for that.”

His face grows a bit more serious, Jan can see a glimpse of the ‘Jaw of Doom’ as she studies his expression. "I can’t believe you’re here. I missed you, Jan. I thought you were dead." He brushes a thumb over her cheek, glad he can touch her again.

Taking the lead, Jan stands on tip-toe, and presses a firm, hungry kiss to his mouth. In all her time in the Microverse, she’s missed that, the way Steve kisses her most of all.


	8. Meetings and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Lensherr meets his grandsons.

Erik can hear her humming, as  he makes his way towards the nursery, his daughter the first thing he sees  as he enters the airy, sun filled room. She is curled up, in an armchair, humming snatches of what must be a Romani lullaby. She is entirely too focused on the bundles in her arms, one dark haired, the other silver.   
  
_Letting your guard down will lead to foolish mistakes_.  He thinks, but all the same, Erik stands in the open doorway, about to clear his throat, when she looks up. The best word to describe her expression is ‘serene.’  
  
"Father. Come meet your grandchildren. " Wanda slowly, carefully gets to her feet, careful not to upset either of the twins. In a few, fluid steps, and a graceful pass, he has one of the boys in his arms, almost instantly supporting the infant’s head. A set of green eyes inquisitively regarding him, the baby coos in as happy a way as a three month old can.   
  
"Thomas, meet your grandfather. Father, this is Tommy." Wanda shifts the baby in her arms, smiling. "And this is Billy."

**************************************************

  
Years later, after memory loss and reincarnation, far too much trouble and magic for Erik’s taste, a skinny, silver haired teen stands before him, looking both suspicious and appraising. 

 

"So… You’re my grandfather."

 

Erik inclines his head, his helmet tucked under one arm. "Indeed I am. According to my daughter, we have much to discuss." 


	9. Unorthodox Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision doesn't exactly NEED coffee, but that doesn't stop him.

It was a gentle touch at her shoulder, and the scent of coffee filling the air that woke her.  
  
" _Wanda_?" Vision's voice was close, almost directly in her ear. She turned, sitting up in her chair, in order to get a better look. Vision had pulled up a chair, to sit beside her, a cup of coffee in his hands, still hot enough to throw off steam.  
  
"Did I doze off, darling?" Wanda asked, although she already knew the answer. The monitor screens before her were mostly empty, a few SHIELD teams here and there, but most of the Avengers were back at the Mansion, she could hear Clint and Steve talking, in a room down the hallway.  
  
" _I believe you have been asleep for one point five hours. That is approximately how long it has been since I have heard you over the comm_." He replied, smoothly handing her the coffee. The mug heated her fingers, and Wanda could smell traces of cinnamon, just the way she liked it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was watching the fight and I must have… drifted off." She took a long swallow of coffee, pleased with the warmth that spread through her.  
  
" _You have been on monitor duty for four days straight, with little to no sleep in between. No one would begrudge you a bit of rest._ "  
  
A wan smile lit Wanda's face, leaning in to press a kiss against Vision's cheek. "You are too kind to me, my love."  
  
" _You deserve each bit of kindness, and more. But for now, you should get some proper rest._ " He got to his feet, before pulling his wife up, and into his arms, cautious of her coffee.  
  
Her smile grew at that, although green eyes grew heavier with exhaustion. "That sounds all too perfect right now. As long as you are with me."  
  
Now, it was Vision's turn to smile. " _Always, dearest._ "


	10. Missed Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was set in an alternate universe, where Wanda and Vision never got together because Wanda didn't realize Vision really had feelings for her. 
> 
> So basically, FEELS

Wanda does a graceful little twirl, gowned in white. She looks luminous, smiling brightly, veil framing her chocolate curls.

 

"Well, what do you think? It doesn’t look _too_ bad, does it?” She looks between her reflection in the mirror and Vision.

 

Vision finds that no words could correctly describe just how beautiful Wanda looks to him. He wants to step forward and sweep her into his arms, he wants to kiss her as passionately as is physically possible. However, this is not meant to be. Wanda is destined to have a life with someone else, someone else to make her happy.

 

She is waiting on an opinion however, and it is his duty to reply. He approximates a swallow, before responding.

 

" _You look lovely, Wanda. Truly_."


	11. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Avengers: Disassembled.

It is a few weeks after the destruction of Avengers Mansion, after the confrontation with Wanda, and Jan is released from medical care, that she and Steve get a proper, private chance to mourn. 

Holed up in an apartment held by the Van Dyne Offices, they sit together on the couch, talking softly, as if speaking of the losses in a normal voice would make the tragedy more real. 

"Do you remember Clint’s minidress? I teased him about that to no end when he finally gave it up."

Steve smoothed a hand over her cheek, smiling sadly. “I remember him coming back with Bobbi in tow.”

"And when Wanda told me she and Vizh were married… They were so happy." Jan’s expression crumples, and she shifts closer into Steve’s arms, sighing softly.

At this, Steve leans down, pressing a gentle kiss on her collarbone. “I know, Jan, I know. But… I’m glad you’re okay now, for all it counts.”

Steve has lost friends and allies before, more than he can count. But that doesn’t make the loss any more real, when people are taken without warning.

 


	12. Genre Savvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision, trapped in a Disney Movie, or, When in doubt, blame Kid!Loki.

"Remind me to hide the spell books, next time the little prince decides to claim sanctuary in my apartment." Wanda quips, giving Vision a rueful grin.  
  
" _I thought Loki could no longer use magic?_ " If this was no longer the case, Vision had plans to talk with Thor in the near future.  
  
That is, if they ever got out of here. As pleasant as the flower filled meadow might be, with its oddly communicative birds, and musical interludes, Vision wanted to go home.  
  
"I don’t think he did. But I doubt he _needs_ magic to get us, and anyone else in trouble. I’ll have to talk with him if we ever find a way to leave.” She starts down the hill, towards what seems to be a village.  
  
For all the nonsense the little Æsir had put them through, Vision had to admit, Wanda looked even more beautiful, in her red dress, as opposed to the normal uniform she wore.


	13. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision picks out a Valentine's Day gift for Wanda

Valentine’s Day, Vision was quickly learning, was far more complicated than it needed to be.

When he had first asked Wanda about plans for the holiday, she had insisted that he hadn’t needed to bother, what with two new babies to deal with, and besides, she said, Billy and Tommy were the best gifts she had.

At first, Vision was assuaged by this answer. As the holiday approached, however, and the twins grew, he decided against his wife’s advice, instead deciding to surprise her completely.

* * *

 

For Wanda, February the  fourteenth had been a day of unceasing headaches, from the five a.m. Avengers alert concerning Morgan Le Fay, to the argument she had with Lorna, and to add insult to injury, she had even spilled coffee all over her new red dress.

Trudging home, to snatch a few minutes of peace before the twins had to be fed, Wanda was surprised to arrive to an empty house, smelling pleasantly of roses and jasmine.

On the kitchen table sat a white envelope, along with a beautiful bouquet of red flowers, roses, snapdragons and cosmos arranged in a spectacular display.

With curious delight, she opened the envelope, to see a photograph inside,  Vision’s precise handwriting at the bottom.

_The boys and I will be back later tonight, but for now, enjoy the peace and quiet. I love you, my dearest._

The photo, of course, was of Tommy and Billy, a rare snapshot of both twins smiling incandescently.

It was one of the best Valentine’s Day presents Wanda had ever gotten.


	14. Coffee, Coffee, Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan likes coffee, Steve likes smooching. Title is a reference from Gilmore Girls, takes place in the EMH-verse

Despite having a more rambunctious past, complete with alcohol and partying, Jan had found that late nights with the Avengers were altogether more exhausting. Granted, the most her old friends had to worry about was a broken heel or a particularly nasty pack of paparazzi, not bio-terriorists, or a time traveling mad man.

In any case, this morning demanded coffee. Particularly, Tony’s shiny new espresso maker, with the extra-strength coffee from Ethiopia.

Amidst the steam and the hissing of the machine, Jan heard noise from behind her, turning to see Steve in a rather bedraggled state. He was still in uniform, and a faint five o’ clock shadow was visible against his very impressive jaw.

"Good morning? You look as good as I feel." Tugging her coffee cup from the machine, she took a long, grateful sip, ignoring the inevitably burnt tongue. 

"Mnn, it’s been a long night for all of us." Steve strode forward, until he had his arms around Jan’s waist, ducking his head to the curve of her neck. Laughing, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips at her collarbone, putting down the sweet, sweet coffee before placing her hands to his chest.

"Whoa, shower first, soldier, then smooching."

"You want to finish your coffee, don’t you?" He gave her a knowing look.

"You know me too well."


	15. Shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy talks fast, but you should see his card tricks.

Amongst other less than exemplary talents Tommy had, his super speed made for some pretty awesome card tricks. It was how he entertained himself and his poker game helped when he was between jobs.  
  
The rattle of plastic echoed in the empty sitting room as he shuffled cards back and forth between his hands.  
  
 _Cut the deck, reshuffle, split, repeat_. It kept him distracted, the repetitive motion almost hypnotizing enough to excuse the fact that another person had appeared between one shuffle and the next.   
  
When he inevitably looked up, to see the first Hawkeye sitting across from him, Tommy jumped, super speed propelling the cards in his hand into the air.

"Holy shit, warn a guy before you go all ninja. I could have blown you to pieces, and the last time I did that, I got put in jail.’

Clint waves a hand, unconcernedly. “I’ve dealt with worse.” And Tommy can practically see Kate rolling her eyes at that. “Now, are you going to mess around with the cards, or are you interested in poker?”

A smirk spread across the speedster’s face, and between one blink and the next, the cards were clear, and back in his hands.

"Bring it on, old man."


	16. Going to the Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan's wedding is not what she pictured as a child.

The ceremony was small, private, ‘intimate’ as Jan liked to think. One justice of the peace, and a handful of witnesses, Carol, Wanda, Monica, Jen, James, Tony, Thor, and Clint.

It was not the lavish and over the top affair that was her childhood fantasy, but all the same, perfect. No huge gatherings, no paparazzi documenting her every move, analyzing the gown, the guests, etc. But the sight of Steve in a tux, the simple understated gold rings, and the kiss at the end, oh.

Even before the ‘you may kiss the bride,’ Steve pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her lips, passionate and loving and so, so wonderful. They had kissed like this before, and often, but there was something about this one. Something special.

It took a wolf whistle from Clint to break them from their first kiss as newlyweds.


	17. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vision has a surprise for Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically requested and posted on Tumblr on my birthday.

“ _No looking, Wanda_.”

"Vizh, I don’t understand—"

“ _You will find out soon enough_.”

Wanda frowned. She wasn’t a fan of surprises, but all the same, Vision knew this. And she trusted him.  So, she let him lead her down the unusually quiet halls of Avengers Mansion, until she felt him stop, footsteps scuffling over the tiled floor.

"Vizh?"

His hand found hers, squeezing gently. “ _This_ _way_.”

The next thing she knew, a light had switched on behind them, and a loud chorus of ‘Surprise!’ met her ears.

A banner reading  _Congratulations on your engagement_  was hung over the monitor screen, and most, if not all of the current team was there to celebrate with champagne and cake. 

“ _Surprised_?” He asked, receiving a chaste kiss in return.


	18. Pyrrhic Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate kills a hornet, and unexpected help arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Barbeauxbot, and involves one of her OCs, Nori.

If it came down to it, Kate would deny this ever having happened. She was the leader, damn it, and she had been around her equipment long enough to know that swinging her long bow into the weapons/equipment rack would lead to trouble.

But she had gotten the hornet, and so, it was a Pyrrhic victory, at best. But for now, she was stuck, a phalanx of detonated putty arrows lay at her feet, black putty coating her from head to foot.

_Damn it, Hawkeye._ In the midst of her mental reprimand, she heard footsteps. _Please don’t be Clint, please don’t be Clint, please don’t—_

"Kate?" In the doorway, was one of the littler Asgardians. At first glance, she thought it was Loki, but as the godlet approached, she knew it was Nori.

"Hey there, godlet. How’s it going?"

Nori fixed her with a look, half perplexed, half amused. “It goes rather well, personally. However, it seems you are in need of assistance. Unless, you prefer to be caught in putty?”

She really shouldn’t have, but Kate rolled her eyes. “I know you’re not from around here, kid, but people on Earth don’t actually _like_ being stuck to the floor.”

Nori steps closer, sizing up the situation. He pokes experimentally at the edge of the putty with blue fingers, and it freezes quickly. “I suppose I can help you.”

He pokes further, and Kate can feel the chill creep over her skin, leaving a lasting tingle over her cheeks, all the way up to her hair line. Once the sticky substance is fully coated in ice, she shatters it, shaking her coat free of ice and goop.

"Appreciate it. Now then, what brings you here?"


	19. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rockslide separates Wanda and the Vision.

It had been three days since Vision’s internal alignments had been knocked out of place in a rock slide.

It had been two days since he had woken up, to hear that three of his fellow teammates, including Wanda were still trapped in the resulting mine collapse.

And it had been one day, seventeen hours, thirty six minutes and twenty eight seconds since Vision had arrived at the site, only to stay there until they were found. He scanned internal structures, and hovered about, trying to be as useful as possible. He had calculated how long the people trapped had left, in terms of air, and for the time being, it was not a comfort.

But finally, when word of finding someone spread over the site, Vision was right there, phasing through the top layers of rubble to help people out.The first person out made his mechanical heart falter. 

Covered in dust, and clutching what looked like a broken arm close to her chest, was Wanda. Before she had even stepped out on solid ground, he was at her side, making sure she was safe.

“ _Are you alright_?”

"I’m alright, darling, really." She stepped in close, slinging her good arm around his neck.

Vision wrapped both arms around her, gathering her to him, before pressing his face into her shoulder. “ _Thank goodness you are safe.”_


	20. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy studies, and Billy seeks refuge. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry is evil. Evilll.

"Teddy."

_Small, highly charged ions will form strong bonds while large, minimally charged ions will form weaker bonds.  
_

"Teddy? Hello? Earth to Teddy?" A magically tinted hand waved in front of his face, and Teddy blinked, once, twice, before looking up to see Billy, sitting on the bed across from him.

"Billy! How long have you been sitting there?"

Billy rolled his eyes fondly, shifting in his seat. “Long enough to see that you mouth the words while you read.”

Teddy flushed slightly, before smiling. “It helps me retain information.”

"Well, if it’s helping you, you can take a break, right?" He could hear the hope in his boyfriend’s voice.

"B,’ I can’t. This chem test is tomorrow, and I _have_ to pass to salvage my average.”

Billy gives him an all too adorable look, his attempt at a pout. ” You’re abandoning me with Tommy and the dweebs. They’ve already ganged up on me, I need back up, Ted. They’re plotting things. “

"You know this for a fact?"

"He’s my soul twin, I can tell. Please, just hang out with me for half an hour. Then, I promise I’ll run interference so you can study in peace."

Teddy frowns, already feeling his resistance weakening.

"Kate stopped by earlier. She brought us some of those fancy pastries you like so much."

Billy officially knew too many of his weaknesses.

"Alright, fine. Half an hour, then back to chemistry." Teddy grins, at Billy’s reaction, and before he realizes it, the mage presses a kiss to his forehead.

"You’re the best, Ted."

A sigh. “I’m only doing this for pastries.”


	21. Mission Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psylocke prepares for a mission, and makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an RP inspired universe. Quentin is totally fine, by the way.

"Kit, come on. One out of school mission won’t kill you." Betsy fiddles with the hilt of Shurayuki, before slinging it over her back, making sure it stays in place.

"Someone has to be here to make sure the school doesn’t burn down while you and Logan go do illicit things." Kitty watches from Betsy’s bed, as the assassin prepares for a mission, Lockheed in her lap.

"Well, I locked Quire in the Danger Room, if that helps any."

"Betsy!" She looks aghast at her friend’s look of self satisfaction. 

"He’ll be fine, relax." Betsy smooths purple tinted hair back into a ponytail before double checking her equipment, patting pockets with knives and other tools used for assassinating people of an unsavory nature.

"You two better be fine too, okay? Don’t leave me here with our baby and a bunch of students to herd around." Kitty grins at the sour look that crosses her friend’s face,

"I’ll do my best to come back sans flesh wounds. You really sure you don’t want to tag along? I could use another woman around to keep the sanity."

"Nah, I think you can handle Wade and Logan all on your own." Kitty gets up, momentarily displacing Lockheed, before he retakes a perch on her shoulder. "Good luck though."

"Thanks, Kitty." Betsy replies, before her friend steps in for a hug.


	22. An Odd Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a probable concussion. Vision worries about his spiritual son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the universe needs more of Tommy and the Vision talking.

Tommy has a probable concussion. That’s what The Vision reminds himself, as he shepherds the teen into the SHIELD infirmary, Tommy muttering to himself as a medical worker sits him on a examining table.

In one of their rare talks, an attempt to get to know his sons, Billy had mentioned to Vision that his brother was not a ‘feelings person.’ This makes the speedster’s mumbling all the more disconcerting.

"You sure you don’t remember me? Or Jonas? I mean, the last time I saw you, ‘Dad,’ you were being torn apart by Nate. But that wasn’t you, was it?"

There is an undertone of anger, no, bitterness to Tommy’s tone, as he rubs the back of his head.

“ _No, that was not me. My memory banks were restored to this form, after Cassie Lang’s death… I am sorry… There is no trace of your friend left.”_ And he means it, this young man has already lost so much.

"Nah, it’s not your fault. S’me. I’m bad luck." Tommy waves a hand, repeating what he’s heard before, from his biological parents time and time again.

The Vision finds, that he wants to reassure Tommy Shepherd. But before he can, Linda Carter appears, to perform a concussion test. And the synethezoid knows the time to do so has passed. Still, he stays with his son, until he deems it appropriate to leave.


	23. The Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan wakes to a pleasant present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly after Jan's return from Inner Space. White jasmine, in the language of flowers means 'sweet love,' and red salvia means 'forever mine.'

The first thing that registers in Jan’s mind, upon waking, is how much she missed having a bed. If there wasn’t so much she had to catch up on, Jan was likely to stay there all day, buried amongst sumptuous blankets and pillows.

That didn’t mean, however, that she couldn’t steal another half hour of sleep, without having to worry about enemy fire or having to move.

This plan however, was interrupted by the slight scent that drifted on the air towards her. It wasn’t food, not Clint’s famous pancakes, or Steve’s eggs. No it was floral, lighter than Wanda’s rose scent but sweet and lovely all the same.

Reluctantly dragging herself out of bed, Jan went to investigate.  

On the table in the room before her bedroom, was a vase with a spray of crisp, white [jasmine](http://angelicshamanministry.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/jasmine1.jpeg), filling the air with perfume. A small card with an arrow pointed to the next room, and so she followed, curious.

The next vase held a tall red flower, the tag read ‘[salvia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salvia_splendens),’ along with another card with an arrow.

And finally, in the living room, sat Steve, holding a lush bouquet of bright red roses in one arm, grinning brightly.

Jan couldn’t help but match his smile, sweeping over and kissing him soundly.

"Now _that_ is a welcome home bouquet." She declares emphatically, between kisses. 

"I missed you so much." He said, once they had broken apart, breathless and beaming.


	24. Penny For Your Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post battle puppy kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of takes place in the Earth's Mightiest Heroes-verse. Deedee is an adorable helhound puppy.

Jan sat on the edge of her bed, half out of her uniform and lost in thought, staring at a wayward hole in her glove.

_You’re okay, Steve’s okay, everyone’s okay._ She assured herself, finally tugging the worn glove off her hand. Still, the Leader had manipulated them, warped perception and reality into something she did not like to revisit. _Thank goodness for Vision, that’s all I can say._

A bark broke her internal monologue, between one thought and the next, Deedee had scampered in, to sit at her feet, tail wagging excitedly.

"Hey girl," Jan murmured, before tugging her headset out of her hair. 

The helhound puppy, picking up on some subconscious exhaustion, whimpered, putting her paws up on Jan’s legs. Normally, she would tell the puppy ‘no’ or shoo her away, but tonight, Jan needed a little bit of extra comfort.

So, scooping the dog up, she let Deedee shower her in puppy kisses, wiggling excitedly in her lap. They sat like that for a while, until Steve appeared in her doorway.

"Penny for your thoughts?" At the sound of his voice, Jan straightened, the helhound’s ears perking up as she clumsily tumbled off Jan's lap, bounding over to Steve in a bid for more attention.

"Nah, just tired. And hungry. Wanna grab a bite?" Her mouth stretched into a smile, getting up to meet him. Once she was close enough, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead, one hand sliding around her waist.

"Anything with you sounds good right now."


	25. Good Boy, Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint brings Lucky to visit Avengers Mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky, a.k.a Pizza Dog is from the Hawkeye solo series. He is the best dog ever.

"Wait, wait, wait. Clint, who let you get a dog? You can’t feed yourself half the time, and cereal doesn’t count. Why does it have only one eye?" Jan’s tone is bordering slightly on accusatory, and Clint does not appreciate it.

"Cereal is most definitely food, it’s a major food group. And it’s a long story, okay? But he’s a good dog, and doesn’t like when his owner’s maligned."

Jan gives him a _look_ at that. But he’s proud he got to use ‘maligned’ in a sentence, and her annoyance transmutes into fondness within minutes.

Lucky barks once, off the leash and wandering about the common room, before hopping up on the couch to nose at Wanda’s side, laying his head in her lap. As always, she takes it in stride, setting down her book and giving the dog her full attention.

"He looks healthy enough to me, dear.  You’re a good dog, aren’t you?"

Lucky’s face takes on that look it does when Kate brings him pizza, as the sorceress ruffles his ears, finding his favorite spot uncannily quick.

It’s the first real smile he’s seen out of her in months, since she’s regained her memories, her powers, and the burdens attached to it. Clint has to say, he likes the expression. Lucky seems to agree, covering Wanda’s hands in slobbery dog kisses.


	26. An Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vision ponders a conversation and the potential for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by and a direct reference to a tumblr fic by user vespidaequeen. The fic in question was a discussion about Wanda's tendency to be proposed to by villains.

Vision is brooding again. Wanda notices right away, as they sit together, in a relatively quiet part of the mansion, her legs stretched out over his, a beaten up copy of _The Road Not Taken_ spread across her lap.

"Are you alright, darling?" She finally asks, after pausing on the same line she has been trying to read for the past five minutes. She loves the Vision with all her heart, but the brooding can be distracting.

“ _I was thinking.. About something I overheard you say to Janet the other day.”_ Vision looks slightly uncomfortable at that, but Wanda is mostly confused, disregarding the notion that he was eavesdropping.  In a mansion where her brother is a resident, and Clint is another, privacy is a rarity.

"What I said?"

“ _You said that the next person to propose to you would be hexed. Janet offered her stings as well. I love you Wanda, but I do not wish to provoke an attack from my teammates.”_

It takes the sorceress a moment, blinking perplexedly, before realizing what Vision means. She laughs abruptly, before covering her mouth, smiling behind her hands. Leaning over, she presses a crimson kiss to his cheek, feeling his arm thread around her waist in response.

"You won’t ever have to worry about that, my love. I promise."


	27. Suprisingly Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a super soldier who grew up in the Depression, with little access to food, Steve's a surprisingly good cook. Jan appreciates it more than she realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr, and I can't resist writing about comfort food.

There were many surprising aspects to Steve that Jan hadn’t expected, in living together. She had known about most of it, and it wasn’t like she didn’t have habits of her own, like dropping straight pins, or leaving fabric strewn across couches and tabletops.

What she hadn’t expected, was Steve’s tendency towards tidiness, something, she assumed later, was left over from his time in the army.

The counters in their apartment were always immaculate, laundry done and clutter practically non-existent. Jan was always careful with her clothes, but sometimes, after a long mission, the storing of her gloves, or her headset were a lesser priority to showering, or food.

Steve had an uncanny knack for comfort, something she pointed out after one traumatic fight between Kang the Conqueror, two fantastic grilled cheese sandwiches, three slices of apple pie, (one for her and two for him,) and a strawberry milkshake.

"You’re spoiling me, Steve. I should at least do the dishes more often, or something." She said, swirling her spoon at the bottom of the glass, one elbow on the counter.

He shook his head, pulling her closer, with a gentle arm around her waist.

"You’re amazing, Janet. This is how you should be treated all the time. I’m just doing what I can to show you that."

She grinned back at him, hands lifting to cup his face, milkshake forgotten.

"Sweet talker."

"I try my best."


	28. The Might of Maximoffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinels underestimate a lot of things. The power of Maximoff Sass is only one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitting in all of the Maximoffs in this fic was ridiculously fun. I love writing for this family, hopefully it shows.

Sentinels needed to be discontinued, Wanda thought, as the monstrous machine lurched forward, attempting to stomp on Tommy. Drifting in close, she blasted at the faceplate, causing it to recoil, staggering back. Billy followed her lead, halos of red magic commingling with blue.

"Sister! Please try not to crush me when you’re fighting up there!" Pietro called from somewhere near the feet, as the robot tried to kick the elder speedster, only to miss.

"My apologies, brother!" She called back, giving Billy only the quickest of winks.

"Don’t whine, Pietro, you knew you could have avoided it," Lorna rolled her eyes, waves of magnetism rolling over her hands. As she twitched her hands, metal plates flew from the chest piece, allowing Wanda and Billy to get in close.

Before they could, a bomb, inset in the chest began flashing rapidly, activating too quickly for even Pietro or Tommy to react. Wanda raised a hasty shield, thinking more of protecting her son than her own safety.

As smoke billowed outward, the mages were surprised to see a new shield, a new crackle of power palpable in the air. 

"My family fighting together, and no one deigned to invite me? I thought some of you were more considerate than that." The trademark figure of Magneto drifted downwards, purple cape snapping sharply in the breeze.

"Forgive us, Father, if we wanted a battle not dedicated solely to your massive ego." Pietro grumbled, glaring up at the sight of his father.

"Jealousy does not become you, Pietro." Erik replied, setting his daughter and grandson carefully out of harm’s reach. As they touched down, the patriarch of the Maximoff-Lensherr clan went to work. As if it were child’s play, Magneto had the central core out in a twinkling, crushing it between the fields of his power.

As the Sentinel toppled backwards with an ominous groan, deactivated in the water, Tommy slowed to a stop, leaning on Billy.

"So now what, ice cream?"


End file.
